


Jon/Theon Manip

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Crack Pairings, M/M, Manip, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Nudity, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't just Robb and Theon in the stables at Winterfell. The kraken prince had his way with the bastard too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jon/Theon Manip

[ ](http://s1139.photobucket.com/albums/n560/youtoxic/asoiaf%20manips/?action=view&current=jontheon_.png)


End file.
